


Be The Sajou To My Kusakabe

by mmiles



Series: Goodnight, Darling [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Con, Cute Keith, Keith as Sajou, Kinda Spoilers from season 2 of Tokyo Ghoul, Lance as Kusakabe, M/M, Pidge as Kaneki, Tokyou Ghoul - Freeform, cosplaying, doukyuusei - Freeform, smitten Lance, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: keith smiled back and shook lance's outstretched hand and lance melted."nice to meet you too, nice kusakabe costume.""you too," lance blurts before he stumbles while pidge face palms.





	Be The Sajou To My Kusakabe

"pidge! it's finally time!" lance yelled as he ran up to his friend. 

pidge finishes putting on their mask for kaneki from tokyo ghoul and turns to their overly excited friend. 

"lance calm down, you look good by the way," they compliment as they fix up their costume. 

lance looked into the mirror and fixes his medium blonde wig. he was cosplaying as kusakabe from the anime douyuusei, one of his favourites. 

"thanks kaneki," lance grinned as his friend who rolls their eyes, even though their mouth is covered lance knows they're smiling. 

"lets go loser," pidge said as they drag him down the stairs and towards their car. 

lance gets into the car and puts his seatbelt on when his phone goes off. 

the cuban boy looks at his phone and sees that there's a knee post on instagram from keith. 

he swipes right on the notification and waits for the picture to load as pidge pulls out of their driveway. 

when the picture does load lance almost has a heart attack. 

it's a picture of keith cosplaying as sajou from doukyuusei and he looks so cute! 

he wearing a short black wig with a pair of oval shaped glasses. he smiling as the camera, his white teeth on display and lance feels himself start to blush. 

"oi, loverboy, quit being gay over your boyfriend," pidge teased. 

"pidge! he's not my boyfriend!" 

pidge cackles from their seat as they take a right turn. "are you excited to meet him then?" 

lance turns off his phone. "i might not even get to see him, there's so much people there." 

pidge looked over at him for a second before looking back at the road. "don't worry, you'll see them." 

"how do you know?" lance asked their friend but all they gave back was a grin. 

lance pouted and stared out of the window ignoring his friend laughing beside him. 

he takes another look at keith's photo and almost has another heart attack. 

the two finally arrived at the altean con and lance is buzzing with excitement. 

"lets go you half ghoul!" lance yelled as he runs towards the entrance, their friend following while spitting out threats. 

lance laughed as he wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "where's hide kaneki?" 

pidge glared at him, "fuck you! he should've lived, him and kaneki could've gotten married if he lived!" they pouted and lance laughed again. 

they walk around, complimenting peoples costumes, eating and having their usual banter. 

"lance there's someone here i'd like you to meet," pidge said as they drag lance off. 

lance wondered who this person is as he was being dragged. pidge never mentioned that they were going to meet anyone here. 

"oi! emo boy!" pidge yelled at a boy whose back was towards them. 

lance's heart stops and his breath hitches as the boy turns around. 

because keith, THE keith is here and right in front of him. 

"keith this is my friend lance, lance this is keith," pidge introduces them while smirking at lance. 

lance gives them a subtle glare before smiling at his crush. "nice to meet you." 

keith smiled back and shook lance's outstretched hand and lance melted. 

"nice to meet you too, nice kusakabe costume." 

"you too," lance blurts before he stumbles while pidge face palms. 

"i-i mean, n-nice sajou costume." 

keith chuckled at lance's awkwardness and smiled sweetly at him that made lance blush and feel warm. 

"okay i'm going to leave you two love birds along, i need food," pidge announces as they leave keith and lance. 

lance gapes at his friend's retreating back before turning back to keith and smiling nervously. 

"how long are you staying at the altean con?" keith asked him. 

"about three days, you?" lance asked. 

he couldn't believe that he's actually talking to the keith who helped him get to sleep and with his anxiety. 

"same!" keith said, smiling brightly at lance who returned it. 

"wanna walk around?" keith asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

lance nodded his head to avoid screaming out yes and making a fool of himself in front of the cute boy. 

the two walk around the event, talking about each other and lance has picked up on a few things about keith. 

firstly, keith gets shy when people compliment him. he'll blush and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear while he smiles shyly at the person. 

secondly, he's a nail biter. lance has caught the black haired boy nibbling on his fingernails quite a few times. lance has always hated when people bit their nails but with keith, he doesn't really mind at all. 

he quite likes this little habit of keith's. 

thirdly, despite his looks (out of cosplay) keith is extremely nice. 

lance is in love. 

"wait, are you KeithTheASMRSamurai?" a girl stopped them. 

keith blinks at the girl before smiling shyly and nodding his head. 

the girl grins and flicks her hair behind her shoulder. "can i get a picture with you?" 

"yeah sure," keith said shyly and kindly as he stood next to the girl and smiled at the camera. 

"thank you so much! i absolutely love you're videos, they help me so much!" 

keith blushes and tucks a piece hair behind his ear. "i'm happy to hear that." 

the girl smiled and waved by to keith before walking off with her friends. 

keith looked back at lance and smiled shyly. "sorry about that." 

lance shrugged and smiled. "all good." 

"i guess i should've mentioned the fact that i had a youtube channel," keith chuckled nervously. "you were probably confused as to why she asked for a picture." 

"i already know you have a youtube channel," lance blurted out before his eyes widened. 

"h-huh?" keith stared at him in shock. 

"i-i well, i mean - uh," lance stumbled, blushing. 

"s-so, you've seen m-my videos?" 

lance sighed and nodded his head, watching keith turn more red and cover his cheeks and groaning. 

"oh god, i'm so embarrassed," keith shook his head, blushing furiously. 

"what why?" 

"are you kidding?! a cute boy such as yourself has seen my embarrassing videos," keith groaned and covered his face. "you probably think it's weird that i do asmr videos." 

lance's eyes widened and he removed keith's hands from his face. "no, no, no, i don't!" 

keith looked at him with uncertainty. 

"trust me, i love your videos, they've helped me with so much." lance blushed. 

keith bit his lip, no doubt wanting to tuck a strand of hair from his wig behind his ear if lance wasn't holding his hands. 

"th-they do?" 

"oh you have no idea!" lance smiled and released the small boy's hands. 

keith tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. 

"i-i get so many people telling me that my videos help them, but you telling me that m-means so m-much to me." 

lance smiled and practically melted on the spot. 

he was so in love.


End file.
